Happy Birthday
by Pantalaimon3
Summary: Harry hat heute kein Glück. Denkt er zumindest. Draco/Harry- Oneshot.


**Happy Birthday!**

Kurzgeschichte

für **Kitty Phoenix**

* * *

Normalerweise bin ich kein male slash- Leser und - Autor. Aber eine Freundin hatte Geburtstag und weil ich weiß, dass sie total drauf steht, hab ich eine kleine Geschichte geschrieben. Sie war total begeistert und meinte, ich solle sie doch veröffentlichen.

Vielleicht gefällt's ja noch jemandem, würde mich freuen.

* * *

Harry reichte den Quidditchpokal weiter an Demelza und stürmte wutentbrannt in die Umkleidekabinen und feuerte seinen geliebten Feuerblitz ins Eck. Er war so unglaublich in Rage.

Ginny.

Sie hatten gerade eben Slytherin im Finale mit 180 zu 50 besiegt, weil er, Harry, Malfoy den Schnatz vor der Nase weggefangen hatte. Er, Harry, wurde von der Presse als der „Auserwählte" gefeiert und mehr noch, als Besieger Voldemorts bejubelt. Und er hatte heute Geburtstag, am letzten Schultag- der Unterricht hatte wegen Reparaturmaßnahmen am Schloss nach der Schlacht einen Monat verspätet begonnen.

Doch weder sein Ruhm noch sein Geburtstag nutzten ihm besonders viel, wenn das Mädchen, von dem er glaubte, dass es das seiner Träume war, im Siegestaumel mit Dean Thomas herumknutschte. „Verdammt, Ginny!", knurrte Harry und setzte sich auf die Bank in der Umkleide. Wie gewonnen, so zerronnen. Er riss sich den roten Quidditchumhang herunter. Ihn kümmerte es nicht, dass dabei eine Naht aufriss; es war sein letztes Spiel für Gryffindor überhaupt, er würde den Umhang nie wieder brauchen.

Harry wühlte in seiner Tasche und zog seine Wasserflasche heraus. Er pfefferte auch sie ins Eck. „Fuck.", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Naja, wenn er ganz ehrlich war, dann hatte es schon lange nicht mehr in seiner Beziehung mit Ginny gestimmt. Und irgendwie lag es an ihm selber, dachte Harry missmutig. Er mochte Ginny, sehr sogar, doch irgendwann hatte er sich im Laufe des Jahres eingestehen müssen, dass ihre Beziehung lange nicht dasselbe war wie beispielsweise die von Hermine und Ron. Diese beiden verhielten sich wie ein richtiges Pärchen und Ron erzählte ihm andauernd- na gut, das war übertrieben, hin und wieder- was er und Hermine alles zusammen machten und ausprobierten.

Harrys und Ginnys Beziehung war mehr… freundschaftlich. Sie hielten nicht ständig Händchen und wenn sie dann und wann miteinander schliefen… jedenfalls, Harry konnte Rons unglaubliche Begeisterung nicht so ganz teilen.

„Hey, Harry!", schrie Ron und Harry zuckte zusammen. Seine Mannschaft hatte die Kabine gestürmt und Ron, der Demelza, die den Pokal immer noch in die Höhe streckte, auf den Schultern trug, stimmte mit den anderen ein wildes Siegesgeschrei an.

Doch Harry war nicht in Feierlaune, schon gar nicht, als er sah, dass Ginny Thomas mit in die Umkleiden gebracht hatte und ihm nur einen entschuldigenden und gleichgültigen Blick zuwarf.

Seine Teamkameraden duschten und zogen sich um und gingen weiter zum Feiern ins Schloss, während sich Harry auf seine Pflichten als Kapitän besann und noch einmal ins mittlerweile recht leere Stadion hinausging. Er musste sich vergewissern, dass alle Bälle ordnungsgemäß verstaut waren, dass der Stadionsprecher das Megafon mitgenommen hatte und dass die Ringe und der darunterliegende Rasen in Ordnung waren.

Zu guter Letzt musste er auch noch die Kabinen kontrollieren. Eine Aufgabe, die Harry hasste, denn wirklich jedes Mal, wenn er dran war, vergaß einer der Spieler seinen verschwitzen, schmutzigen Umhang, wenn nicht gleich dreckige Unterwäsche, oder, weniger schlimm, in den Duschen fand er Shampoo und Handtücher, was er den entsprechenden Leuten aus seinem oder dem gegnerischen Haus wieder ewig lang nachtragen musste.

Den einzigen Umhang jedoch, den er dieses Mal fand, war sein eigener, zerrissener, und die Dusche war, o Wunder, sogar sauber und das Wasser war abgedreht.

Harry wollte sich nun auch duschen, als ihm einfiel, dass er die Kabine der Slytherins noch kontrollieren musste, wenn er nicht noch morgen am Abreisetag Ärger mit Filch und Hooch haben wollte. Er kümmerte sich gar nicht darum, noch einmal seine Schuhbänder zuzuschnüren, sondern schlurfte einfach zu den Slytherins hinüber.

Dem Augenschein nach war keiner mehr da, doch irgendwer hatte mal wieder vergessen, das Wasser auszumachen. Wahrscheinlich machten die das absichtlich, weil sie wussten, dass er, Harry Potter, heute dran war, nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Harry schlurfte in den Duschbereich und hob seinen Zauberstab, um den Hahn magisch zuzudrehen und erstarrte in der Bewegung.

Es duschte noch jemand, und zwar Draco Malfoy.

Er schien Harry gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Malfoy stand mit dem Rücken zu Harry, aber er hatte den Kopf seitwärts und nach oben gedreht, sodass Harry sehen konnte, dass der andere seine Augen geschlossen hielt und sein Mund wie in Ekstase halb offenstand.

Das Shampoo rann in weißen, dünnen Bahnen von Malfoys halblangem Haar über sein Gesicht und seinen restlichen, muskulösen Oberkörper. Dort, wo seine Arschbacken begannen, wurden die geraden Bahnen unterbrochen und der Großteil des Schaumes lief zusammen, rann in einem dickeren Strom Malfoys stramme Beine hinab.

Harry beobachtete Malfoy fasziniert. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum. Aber so von hinten, stellte Harry fest, kam seine männliche Statur ziemlich gut zur Geltung.

Malfoy musste schon eine ganze Weile unter der Dusche stehen, denn sein ganzer Körper dampfte von der Wärme des Wassers.

Jetzt, wo Harrys Aufmerksamkeit von Malfoys Rücken und ansehnlichem Hinterteil abgelenkt war, bemerkte er- und das ließ ihn selber schwitzen und rot anlaufen- dass Malfoys Arme nicht etwa an dessen Seiten nutzlos herunterhingen oder er sie benutzte, um sich einzuseifen, sondern dass er sich mit der einen Hand an der gefliesten Mauer abstützte und dass sich die andere auf Malfoys Vorderseite irgendwie träge bewegte.

Harry wusste natürlich sofort, was Malfoy da so einsam unter der Dusche trieb. Dass er gelegentlich demselben sündigen Vergnügen- allerdings in schnellerem Tempo- frönte, änderte jedoch nichts an der Tatsache, dass er von Malfoys Tun peinlich berührt war. Es war etwas ganz anderes, wenn man selber alleine war oder wenn man einem anderen dabei zusah. Einem anderen Mann.

Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab nun sinken und beschloss, sich so leise wie möglich zu verdrücken- er wollte ganz sicher nicht, dass Malfoy ihn bemerkte.

Er machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts und hoffte, dass sein Fluchtweg frei von Hindernissen war. Natürlich war ihm heute schon den ganzen Tag das Glück nicht hold- wenn man von dem Schnatzfang absah- und er stieß mit seiner Ferse gegen den Arztkoffer, in dem die Eisbeutel aufbewahrt wurden.

Malfoy drehte sich um und schlug die Augen auf, nicht im Geringsten überrascht. Oder zumindest ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

Harry versuchte zwanghaft, seinen Blick auf die geflieste Wand hinter Malfoy zu richten und dort zu halten, um weder in seine grauen Augen noch auf seinen restlichen Körper blicken zu müssen. „Ich…ähm", begann er verunsichert, „wollte nur die Kabinen kontrollieren, und weil…", plapperte er atemlos weiter, „ich Wasser laufen gehört hab, hab ich gedacht-" Harry wurde von Malfoys hämischen Lachen unterbrochen.

Draco war sehr amüsiert über Potter, der feuerrot war, herumstotterte und gar nicht wusste, wohin er überhaupt schauen sollte. „…und weil du den Hahn abdrehen wolltest, stehst du da und spannst minutenlang.", vollendete Draco Harrys Satz spöttisch. Potter stotterte weiter. „Ich… nein, Malfoy!", spuckte er schließlich aus.

Draco war nun entschlossen, sich endlich das zu holen, auf das er nun schon monatelang wartete und weswegen er heute so lange unter der Dusche getrödelt hatte. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass Potter als pflichtbewusster Quidditchkapitän über kurz oder lang hier vorbeischauen musste.

Langsam näherte er sich Potter, der vor Schreck und Scham immer noch wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt dastand. Nun ja, in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft würde sich Harrys Körper vermutlich völlig entspannen und das ungefähr einzige Körperteil, das bei Potter im Moment leider ziemlich entspannt zu sein schien, würde sich im Gegenzug verhärten.

Dessen war sich Draco sehr sicher. Er hatte seine Beute lange genug beobachtet. Auch wenn Potter es nicht zugab oder gar nicht bewusst wahrnahm, so war es trotz des Wieselchens- oder vielleicht gerade wegen ihr- unübersichtlich, dass Potters Augen mehr der männlichen Bevölkerung Hogwarts' folgten als der weiblichen.

Und, also bitte, wer zog denn unter seinen Quidditchumhang ein hautenges Shirt an? Draco musterte Harrys Brust, die durch das Kleidungsstück recht gut zur Geltung kam.

Er grinste Potter zu.

Potters Augen weiteten sich.

Draco war mit vier schnellen Schritten bei Potter und drückte ihn an der gegenüberliegenden Wand zwischen zwei Waschbecken, was eine Flucht unmöglich machte. Sein nackter Körper drängte sich an Potters angezogenen.

Nun kam auch in Potter Leben.

„He, Malfoy, was soll denn das?", fauchte er und versuchte, Draco wegzuschieben, ihn aber gleichzeitig so wenig wie möglich zu berühren- was schlichtweg lächerlich war- und fuchtelte hilflos mit seinem Zauberstab herum, der ein paar goldene Funken versprühte. Bevor er damit ernsthaften Schaden anrichten konnte, packte Draco Harrys Hand und verdrehte sie, sodass er den Zauberstab fallen lassen musste. „Ich glaube, den brauchst du nicht.", murmelte Draco.

Wenn Potter wirklich gewollt hätte, hätte er sich sicherlich befreien können, immerhin hatten er und Draco dieselbe Größe, aber er war von der Attacke zu sehr verwirrt und daher fiel seine Gegenwehr eher dilettantisch aus.

Draco verschränkte seine Finger mit Harrys und drückte seine Hand nach oben an die kalte Wand, wo feine Wassertröpfchen kondensiert waren. Mit der anderen Hand zerrte er den Rest von Harrys Shirt aus seiner Hose und begann, es nach oben zu ziehen.

„Was tust du da, Malfoy?", fragte Potter dümmlich.

Draco war sein Gestammle leid. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste Potter. Er fühlte Harrys vom Wind und Wassermangel trockenen Lippen auf seinen so nassen. Nach einer Weile löste er sich von dem regungslosen Harry. Potter leckte mit seiner Zungenspitze unbewusst über seine mittlerweile feuchten Lippen, und das war alles, das Draco brauchte. Er spürte, wie seine Erregung wieder wuchs.

Er küsste Potter erneut, nur diesmal antwortete er darauf. Er legte seine freie Hand an Dracos Taille und zog ihn näher heran. Draco öffnete langsam seinen Mund und ließ seine Zunge prüfend herausgleiten. Harry ging fast sofort darauf ein und nach einem wilden Hin und Her gewann Draco die Oberhand und streichelte Harrys Zunge beinahe liebevoll mit seiner eigenen.

Nach einer Weile zog Draco seine Zunge spielerisch zurück und sie lösten sich voneinander und Draco starrte in Harrys grüne, durchdringende Augen. Sie wirkten auf Draco so verdammt anziehend.

Ohne den Augenkontakt zu brechen, nestelte Draco weiter an Harrys Shirt herum, bis ihm dieser endlich half, es ganz auszuziehen.

Draco bewunderte Harrys maskulinen, athletischen Oberkörper. Natürlich wusste Draco, dass er selber besser trainiert war, weil es Potter schlichtweg nicht interessierte, ob sich bei ihm sämtliche Bauchmuskeln zeigten oder nicht. Dennoch hatte er einen ästhetischen Körper, den Draco schon so lange sehen und spüren wollte.

Mit einem Finger fuhr er von Potters Brust langsam immer tiefer und als er Harrys Nabel erreichte, spürte Draco, wie Harry leicht schauderte und innerlich triumphierte Draco. Harry schloss seine Augen und Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihn erneut und dieses Mal fordernder zu küssen, um dann mit seiner Zungenspitze Harrys Kinn und Hals hinunterzufahren. Offensichtlich mochte er es, denn er reckte seinen Kopf hoch wie eine Katze, die gekrault wird.

Draco hielt bei Harrys Brustwarzen inne und leckte darüber. Harry stöhnte lustvoll, doch anscheinend hatte sein Denkvermögen wieder eingesetzt. „Malfoy… ich.. bin nicht…eh, schwul." Draco verharrte kurz und sagte leise: „Wenn du willst, dass ich aufhöre, musst du es nur sagen." Langsam richtet Draco sich wieder auf.

„Das dacht' ich mir.", fuhr er fast verächtlich fort, als von Harry keine Antwort kam. Grob packte er Harry an seinem Hosenbund und öffnete Harrys Gürtel, den Knopf und den Reißverschluss der Hose. „Zeit für eine Dusche, Potter!", sagte er befehlend und streifte Harrys Hose samt Shorts ab.

Draco drehte sich mit Harry um und schubste ihn unter den Wasserstrahl. Er nahm sein Haarwaschmittel aus der Halterung und ließ etwas davon in Harrys wartende Hände rinnen. „Genau, Potter, du zuerst.", sagte Draco selbstzufrieden, Harry konnte wohl Gedanken lesen.

Er genoss es in vollen Zügen, wie Potter zuerst seine Schultern mit dem Shampoo einrieb und massierte und sich dann etwas schüchterner weiter nach unten vor arbeitete. Draco genoss das Gefühl von Harrys Händen, die sich vorsichtig an seinem Körper vorantasteten und über seine Schultern, seine Brust, seine Hüften streichelten. Die federleichten Berührungen machten ihn halb wahnsinnig.

„Jetzt du!", sagte Draco und machte sich seinerseits daran, Harrys Körper zu erforschen und zwar gründlicher, als Harry es bei ihm getan hatte. Zu Dracos vollster Zufriedenheit reagierte Harry auf ihn genau so, wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Und aus seiner Kehle drangen unanständige, genießerische Laute. Draco wusste genau, wann er aufhören musste, damit der Spaß nicht zu früh endete.

Harry protestierte halblaut, als Draco seine Hände von Harrys empfindlichster Körperstelle entfernte.

„Potter, ich werde dir jetzt was Fantastisches zeigen, wenn du mich lässt." Wahrscheinlich hätte ich gar nicht fragen brauchen, dachte Draco freudig überrascht, als er Potters flehenden Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. Ein Gefühl, das Draco bestens nachvollziehen konnte, denn gerade im Moment erging es ihm nicht besser.

Harry wurde herumgedreht und fand sich alsbald in der Position wieder, in der er Malfoy vorgefunden hatte, nur dass Malfoy jetzt direkt hinter ihm stand.

An mehr konnte er sich später kaum erinnern, nur noch, dass er nach einer Weile völlig erschöpft mit zittrigen Knien auf dem Boden der Dusche landete. „Happy Birthday, Potter!", sagte Malfoy und mit einem leichten, siegesgewissen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlang er sich sein Handtuch um die Hüften und verließ die Dusche.

Wie würde wohl Ron darauf reagieren, wenn Harry ihm offenbaren sollte, dass er Rons Begeisterung ab dem heutigen Tag teilte? Und vor allem, weshalb und mit wem.

Und warum triumphierte Malfoy, wenn er doch heute den Quidditchpokal verloren hatte, fragte sich Harry nachdenklich.

* * *

Ist es ein Review wert? ;)


End file.
